pet_helpfandomcom-20200213-history
Neutering And Spaying
To not neuter and spay may be putting many animals in danger, and saving many. But also might be putting animals in danger, and killing many. You should try to decide what is best for you, and your animals. What is Neutering and Spaying? It is a fairly mild surgery done to stop animals from mating. It helps there not be too many animals, and it helps animals not get killed in shelters, but there are bad things about it too. It puts animals in a lot of pain, and some say and think, and have a good reason too think and say this, that it is not fair to the animal. Take a list at the pros and cons to decide if it is best for you and your pet. Spaying is done on a female, and Neutering is the one done an a male. What animals can be Neutered or Spayed? Most can. Often cats, dogs, and rabbits are the most commen. Pros? It can help there not be too many of a kind of animal This is a problom. Neutering and Spaying make sure no 'mistakes' happen, though it may be not fair to spay a female about to have babies, for animals that are not going to have babies soon it is more fair. If there a two many of one animal, then soon there will be none of that kind of animal. It can make them less likely or unable to have some kinds of cancer if you don't have the body part for the cancer you can't get it. Spaying female animals will make them not get ovarian or uterine cancer, and makes it less likely for them to have breast cancer. Neutering male animals makes it less likely for them to get prostate cancer. They will get into less fights Males that are neutered are less likely to get into fights. Cons? They are more likely to get other kinds of cancer While some cancers are less likely and/or impossible for a neutered and spayed animals, they are more likely overall to get cnacer then animals who are not neutered or spayed. Dogs and other that were neutered and/or spayed more much more likely to get mast cell cancer as well as lymphoma and all other cancers that were not having to do with mating, and were much more likely to have a fear of storms. They are changed It is fake that neutered and spayed animals become fat and lazy, this is most often told about neutered male cats, but though that is not true they changed. Maybe not for the worse, they become more happy with you, since they don't think about going to find male/female cats, and they are kinder to you, but it is not fair to change them. It puts them in danger It is said that it is safe to neuter or spay, and most of the time the animals are fine, but still, every once in a while a six month old puppy or a seven year old beagle die from it. It is the that the surgery is very safe, for a surgery, but it isn't really that safe. On an older animal or a baby animal it is much more likely to hurt or kill them. If you do decide to neuter or spay your pet, make sure that he/she is in good health, and is not too old or too young, and that the vet has done the surgery before, and done a good job with it. They say every surgery puts whoever is having it in danger, which is true, but sometimes it is to save there life. But is it really fair to put them in danger for a surgery that won't save or help there life? It is true a female could die giving birth to babies, but there are other ways to keep her safe from that. Saving 1000s of lives might be worth risking one, but that is not something you have to do. It puts them pain '''They say the surgery doesn't hurt, but it isn't true, during the surgery they are given something to make then sleep, the surgery itself doesn't hurt. But after the fact it will hurt them a lot for days. Is it a good idea? Nope for some people, yeah for others. A lot of people fight about this, but there are pros and cons for it, just like everything else. Take a look at this list of pros and cons and make a choice about whcih you think is right. My answer would be no, but I don't have probloms keeping them from mating and giving birth. If a litter happens, from two pets that haven't been neutered, you don'y really need to worry. Send them to a rescue or shelter if you have too, there they will be neutered or spayed. But make sure it is a no-kill shelter before sending them. My pets had a litter one time, they were already going to have them when we got them, and we couldn't find another way, the vet wouldn't neuter and spay them or anything, things like this happen. When the litter came, he sent all but one to a no-kill shelter when they were eight weeks old, the other we kept. They were all luck and found homes, but it doesn't always happen that way. Is there a way for them not to mate and babies without neutering or spaying them? Of course! But can you do it? It takes a lot of work, and it will be hard to keep your pet from getting to other animals, but there may be a chance you can do it. '''If you have a dog '''then it is likely he and/she doesn't go outside by him or her self, that is good if you live in a place with stray animals, then there is a good chance they are not neutered or spayed. Don't let your pet out alone, if you have a dog you likely walk it, whcih is of couse good, but don't let it outside by him or her self, if it will be outside, which by all means he or she should, make sure he or she is with you or if you are not they owner then the owner, or anyone in your family and if you are not the owner the owners family, or someone else you or if you are not the owner then someone that the owner trusts. '''If you have a cat, it might be indoor/outdoor or just outdoor but try having it only be indoor, you CAN take a cat for walks same as a dog, it might be harder if you start from an older age, and it WILL be harder then walking a dog, but it will help. Your cat will get to play outside, he will not have to be neutered and/or she will not have to be spayed, there won't be any litters, and it will be safer. If you let your cat(s) outdoor they could get hit by a car or get something like feline fever. Walking a cat might be hard, but that way you save you animal a lot of pain. And possible danger, without taking parts of him or her off. This might be a better way. '''If you have a smaller pet '''like a rat or a rabbit, you might have an easier time. But remember that rats are animals that LOVE to be around people, but also NEED to live with another rat, having one rat isn't a good idea, you might want to get two, a pair of rats. But how about of the same gender? Then you have no problom. With any smalller pet, if you have two or more of the same gender, you won't have much of a problom. Some smaller pets do fight others of the same gender, if they are male. So maybe two female? Rats WILL do a bit of 'play-fighting' if there are two male, or more. But nothing bad, and they won't hurt each other, they will be friends with each other, and the fighting will be more of a 'play-fight' more for fun then too fight, and will be over food rather then female rats, and they won't EVER hurt each other. Some smaller pets, like maybe some kinds of hamsters, don't like to be with other hamsters, no matter the gender. So that won't be a problom at all.